As You Sleep
by The One And Many
Summary: A Sword. A Spell. A Secret. As Medli and Link find something in each other, evil finds the key to domination. Will a shadow once again be cast upon the Great Sea? ON HIATUS, as you may have guessed. It's been almost 2 years since I updated, probably dead.
1. Prologue: A Prisoner's Lament

**As You Sleep**

Prologue 

A Prisoner's Lament

She remembered. His weird clothes, that suited him perfectly. His golden hair that was always drenched with seawater. His sword… That sword was the only reason she was _here_ to begin with. She also remembered his smile. His just-quirky-enough attitude. The way he slashed through foe after foe without missing a beat. He was fearless, and she was just an un-noticeable girl. A sage, but weak nonetheless. Her only 'power' was making his sword stronger.

Ah, she remembered many things…

She remembered the first time she had seen him. He had looked so incredibly hilarious that she couldn't help laughing. He glanced up at her and started smiling, as if he was put under a trance. He realized that the girl was still looking at him, and his face swelled a bright red, his blush looking extremely awkward against the green clothes that he was wrapped in.

She also remembered leading him out to Dragon Roost Cavern, and telling him of the Great Valoo. He had immediately taken interest in her problem, although he seemed to concentrate more on her eyes than her words.

She remembered when Moblins had imprisoned her. How foolish of her, letting herself be discovered like that. It was obvious that these creatures were doing the harm to Lord Valoo. She pounded and tugged on the wooden bars of her cell, but to no avail; they were nearly unbreakable, and very heavy. That's when she spotted him for the third time, walking around the corner, right into the Moblin stronghold. His jaw dropped as he saw her, in the cell. He seemed to pay no attention to the enemies that were now surrounding him, and was more focused on her, and his face told her that everything would be all right.

He drew the sword and shield from his back, and faced the three Moblins that surrounded him, cleaver-swords in hand. He didn't show a drop of fear. One charged for him, and he rolled out of its way effortlessly, coming back up behind it and slashing it across the back of the neck, sending blood spurting into the air, killing it instantly. Another charged from behind. He parried the blow with his sword and stabbed through the side of its chest. It fell over, gasping for air, and bleeding horribly onto the already blood stained Moblin that had fallen first.

The last one drew a small horn from its pocket and blew into it as hard as it could. A high-pitched squeal filled the air, and hung over their heads, painful and sharp. it promptly ran off after this, past Medli's cell and down the mountainside. Link turned away for a moment, and in that instant, a gigantic bird carrying a _massive _Moblin dropped it onto the summit, the creature drawing a huge, terrifying pike from its back. Link gaped at what stood before him. However, not a second later, he was ready for combat. She couldn't bear to look, and turned away, her face tightening in a grimace. She glanced up a second later, when she heard a sort of 'hacking' sound, followed by an incredibly brief scream. The huge creature, or its body, lay spouting blood onto the rock. Its head lay some twenty feet away, where Link's sword had knocked it. She was somewhat disgusted, and regretted looking, but was

instantaneously swept with relief to see that he wasn't hurt or dead. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him, something strangely… _Comfortable… _

He dashed over, and looked at the bars in a judgmental way, faltering.

"Medli, stand back…" He said, raising his sword and slicing all of the bars horizontally. The ones on top dropped down, knocking the ones below them to the ground as well.

"Wow, eh… Thanks!" She said, not exactly sure what to say to him, considering he had just risked his own life for her, taken down four Moblins and freed her from a seemingly impervious cell all in the course of five minutes.

She gave him the grappling hook and told him how to use it. He thanked her, and ran off down the path, confidence radiating from him in every step.

She waited for him all day, and finally decided to go back. That's when she saw him, his clothes and skin blackened with soot and ash, his hair partially charred, and looking as if he would pass out then and there, emerging from Dragon Roost Cavern. She knew what had happened, and the urge to laugh subsided quickly. She glided over to him (with some trouble, she had only recently acquired wings) with a concerned look on her face. He collapsed into her arms, and she just barely caught him. She blushed a bright red, even though she knew he wasn't awake.

But now, _now _she wanted nothing more than to see his face, to be held in his arms the way a mother would hold a child. She _needed _him, like air, but… Did _he_ need her? That was the question that clawed at the back of her mind. She refused to think about it consciously, or dare let it slip from her lips, but it was always there, and she wondered…

How long had she been here? Two days? A week? A year? Time was skewed here, she couldn't tell how long it'd been, though she thought it had been somewhere between two weeks and a month. With only the temple spirits to bring her stale bread and musty water, and the small, possessed statues that were only _mildly _amusing when they fell over, she was on the brink of insanity.

Suddenly, a sharp 'click' came from the huge boss door at the back of the room. "It's not time for my meal yet..." Medli said softly, although her words echoed throughout the chamber.

"So, what's your point?" Came a very familiar, and sarcastic, voice. _Him. _

"L-… Link!" She shouted; springing up and twirling around in place, her red eyes meeting his nearly luminescent blue ones.

"Lucky guess!" He shouted back, a broad smile covering his face. He dashed forward, and she did the same, meeting him in a warm embrace. His face brushed against hers, and she felt an abnormality on his smooth skin, a ridge. She pulled back and saw a perforated scar running from below his eye to his chin.

"Link! You're hurt!" She said, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, Ganon hit me there… By _Din _it hurt!"

"I'm so sorry, Link…" She said, gazing deep into his eyes, reading his soul as he would a map.

"For what? If memory serves, I don't think it was _you _that slashed a sword across my face." He said, stepping back and examining her features. She seemed to have grown in the month that he had been away, and she probably had. A tune broke his lips in the silence, nearly instinctive. The Earth God's Lyric.

"Link, that's…!" She said, surprised that he had memorized the entire tune. _That, and_ he was whistling. Which he never did.

"Oh, that. Yeah. It's, uh… It's nothing, just habit…"

"Huh…" Medli said, confused by the blush that swam across Link's face.

"I'm so glad you're back, it's so dank and boring down here…" She said, shifting her gaze to the floor, which had suddenly become quite interesting.

"I know, and apparently, your powers didn't stop more Re-deads from appearing in this place. I had to fight them again… By Farore, they're scary! "

Medli shuddered at the thought of one of the shrieking zombies and turned back to Link. She needed to tell him. But she couldn't. No sound would escape her lips.

"So, uh, anyway…" He said, stepping forward to hug her once more. She accepted, and all feelings of doubt rushed from her in a giddy whirl of something like passion. She drew back from his hug with every intention of speaking, which she didn't follow through on very well. But speaking wasn't necessarily required…

"Come here." She drew her face close to his and his eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed again in a rush of passion. Her beak suddenly caressed his jawbone..

He drew away, the taste of her brief kiss lingering on his lips. "Uh, anyway, we should go…"

"Sure, yeah…" She replied, blushing, possibly redder than he was. He took her hand slowly, and they stepped into the light at the center of the room, floating up gradually, and disappearing in a flash of electric-blue light. She was a prisoner no more.


	2. Sunrise, At Last

**Chapter 1**

Sunrise, At Last

As the two appeared in front of the entrance to the Earth Temple, the just-rising sunlight struck Medli and nearly blinded her. It had been nearly a month since she had seen the sun, felt the calm sea breeze. It was like _paradise._

Link led her by the hand down the front of the island and to the King of Red Lions. She stopped before getting in, and glanced over at Link, who was staring intently at her. He quickly turned away as her gaze struck him, but she knew what he was thinking about. It was the only thing she could manage to wrap her mind around. What had just happened. A kiss. It was the last thing she would've imagined happening there, and yet, it didn't surprise her. She realized that she had been standing hand-in-hand with Link for several minutes.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" She said, climbing into the small, red boat. Link jumped in behind her and placed a hand into his pocket, drawing out the Wind Waker. It always amazed Medli how he could play – or even possess – something that mystical and powerful, and not himself be transfixed just gazing at its intricately carved features. It was beautiful, powerful.

He used the small baton to conduct the winds in a somewhat-Western direction, and raised the sail from his ship's small hull compartment. The wind slowly blew them out over the fairly still water, through the morning fog rolling out over the endless water. Like phantoms, they drifted through the partial sunlight, a small speck visible on the horizon; Outset Island, their destination. Medli had never been there at all, and Link hadn't seen it in months- nearly a year. Occasionally (Which meant every two to three seconds) Link would gaze up at Medli, and Medli would do the same when Link turned away. They'd dare not meet each other's gaze, for fear of doing something irrational (Although, when you think about it, rational thought has _nothing, _or maybe less, to do with love).

They continued in this manner, not saying a word, until nearly noon; it had been about 9 AM when they left the temple. Finally, when the sun was fairly high up in the sky, Link stood up and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Medli, you hungry?" He asked, his stomach answering before she could.

"Yeah, why? What do you have in mind?" She asked, shooting him a questioning look.

"In the mood for fish?" He said, lowering the sail, pulling his shirt off and diving into the water. She laughed at how ridiculous he was, and flew up off of the boat. As soon as he surfaced, she grabbed him with her talon-like feet and took off again, Link clinging desperately onto her leg.

"Like flying so much _now?_" She asked, laughing to herself.

"No, not really!" He shouted, letting go of his friend now nearly fifty feet in the air. She gasped, but her eyes relaxed in relief as she saw how in-control he was. He flipped backwards twice before landing perfectly streamlined in the water.

As he came up again, after what seemed like forever, Medli called down to him, "Show off!"

"Oh, come on, that was _so _cool!" He shouted back, grinning wide.

"Well, sort of…" She replied, swooping down and landing soundlessly on the deck of the small boat.

Link quickly swam over to the boat and climbed in, completely drenched, long golden hair clinging to his shoulders and back.

She looked at the clear water beneath the boat; no fish were visible at all. "So, I suppose this means no lunch?" She asked, hungry.

It took a minute for her question to register with him, but as he looked down and noticed the lack of sea-life, he nodded, annoyed with himself. "Well, how would we have cooked them anyway?" He said, frowning.

He stole one last glance at her, meeting her eyes in mid-air with a small blush. Her heart suddenly flared, and passion welled up deep inside her heart. Unknown to her, the same sensation was growing inside her green-garbed companion. They both knew they loved each other, but neither of them was truly strong enough to verbalize it.

"So, anyway… How long 'til we get to Outset?" Medli inquired, motioning towards a now-large figure on the horizon.

Link consulted his charts and looked at the island, measuring up the distance… "About two hours." Medli moaned with boredom, and Link laughed. "Nah, not that that long. Probably about thirty minutes."

She sighed in relief and slumped back against the side of the boat. Link continued with one hand on the tiller, and one hand holding a chart of the Great Sea. They rode in this manner until Outset's shores were clearly visible in the early afternoon sunlight. Medli gaped at how beautiful its sandy beaches were, the huge rock spire rising up from the center of the island… It _was _paradise, and Link made it even better.

He steered the boat into the small make-shift port at the front of the island, and lowered the sail.

"Hey, Medli, can you lower anchor for me?" He asked, pre-occupied marking sailing distance on his second chart.

"Uh, sure, I suppose…" She replied, not sure how heavy an anchor would be.

"Here," he said, lifting it easily out of the hull and handing it over to Medli. She grabbed it with both hands, and was almost thrown to the ground by it, exerting all of her force in trying to keep the steel mold from falling down and splintering the boat. Slowly but surely, she moved it over the edge, and threw it in, tripping with the sudden lack of weight. She fell toward the anchor, and into the water.

"Link! I can't-" was all she could say before the was dragged under by the currents. He threw his charts back onto the deck and dove into the water, quickly spotting Medli, sinking. He swam with all of his might toward her and wrapped her arms around his neck, jetting back up to the surface, making sure she had air before him. He pulled her to the shore, and laid her flat on the sand, pressing his ear to her chest to listen for water. There was… Something. He pressed his lips to hers and exhaled, and as he drew back, she sprang back into life and coughed, sputtering salt water onto the somewhat dry sand.

"Medli, are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand over hers.

"I… I th-" She was cut off by a violent coughing fit, spitting out more water. "I think so."

He sighed, relieved to see that she wasn't hurt. "I'm glad."

Medli glanced up, and suddenly remembered where they were. _Outset _Island. Paradise. "Wow, Link, it's beautiful…" She said, standing up to get a better look at her surroundings. Link just shrugged, and stood up as well.

"Well, I suppose you get used to it after living here for fifteen years," He said, smiling over at her and turning back quickly, "But you can bet I'm glad to be home." They walked side-by-side to his front door, and Link, excited, gave eight quick taps on its center with his fist. After waiting for what seemed like hours, the doorknob twisted slowly, and the door quietly swung open.


	3. Reunion

Aryll is seven, nearly 8, and although Link's Grandmother isn't in this chapter, she's 75. Not really the most crucial detail, but I promised ages with characters.

Chapter 2

Reunion

A young, exuberant face appeared behind the door, followed by an ear-splitting scream. "Big brother! Big brother, you're back! Oh, I missed you so much! Link..!" His little sister Aryll jumped into his arms, and he hugged her with all of his might. Setting her down, he turned to Medli. "Medli, this is my little sis', Aryll. Aryll, Medli."

The two girls turned to each other, and Aryll's eyes widened as she saw Medli's beak. "Wow, you're a Rito just like the postman!" She exclaimed, gazing at her beak intently through her seven-year-old eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Medli laughed, smiling down at the young girl.

"So, anyway Ary, where's Grandma?"

"Oh, she's out getting fruit for dinner," she said, motioning toward the other side of the island, "But I'm sure she'll be back in a little while."

"Oh, uh, okay…" Link said, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see his grandmother just then. He had missed her for nearly a year now.

Medli's eyes sparked with flame, like they had spontaneously combusted (with emotion, that is). "Hey, Link, would you mind showing me around the island?"

"But, what about Aryll?" He said, looking at her with a frown.

She looked at Medli, winked knowingly, and then turned to her brother. "Oh, don't worry big brother, I need to go find Grammy and help her gather the fruit."

Link smiled to himself, and then replied, "Thanks, little sis. Take care." He said, watching her run off towards the back of the island.

Medli's face was practically burning with red as Link turned just in time to catch a sly grin. She turned away, flustered, and replied, "So, about that tour… Whaddya' say?"

Link smiled the same way she had, and his heart swelled with passion. He would be alone. With Medli, who-knows-where on the island. For possibly several hours. This would be the _perfect _opportunity. For what, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to do _something. _

"I say, let's go!" He said, dashing ahead of her. A smile crept its way over her face again, but not a sly one, simply fueled by happiness.

"Hey, wait up!" She shouted, taking off into the air, instantly swept up by an updraft. This place was like she had always imagined the great Sky City. _Perfect. _

Link saw Medli's outline soar over him, and glanced up for a split second. She looked so graceful flying… She was beautiful. He couldn't clear the Rito girl from his mind; she was his only thought, the one true reason that he hadn't given up on life. She was guidance, sanity; she _was _the Earth, in a strange way. _His _Earth.

After a race of running and flying and some very steep cliffs, they met each other, Link barely able to speak from running so hard, at the top of the island. Medli looked at him in a playful way, there was something about him breathing like that, his stance, his expression, it drove her half-mad. She wished she could verbalize what she felt, or that there were even words to describe it.

Link stood there, hands on his thighs, panting and dazed. He had never run like that in his life, save his battle with the Helmaroc King, but that was fueled by adrenaline, so it hadn't really tired him. His eyes centered on Medli's stomach, gazing deeply into Din's insignia which was beautifully inked onto the middle of her dress. His eyes traveled up, over her smoothly curved chest, past her neck, up to her face, which resonated in the just-past-noon sunlight. She was the only thing that mattered to him. In that instant, he didn't care if the whole world fell to pieces, because she'd be there to put them back together. She was his savior, unannounced to her. She was perfect, everything he wasn't. He didn't care if she refused, but he had to tell her, had to show her once and for all. And he _would. _

"Wow, Link running must be more work that I thought." She said, never really having run anywhere, always either walking, or using a grappling hook; after all, there weren't many times she needed to run on Dragon Roost.

"Medli, I… There's something I need to show you." He pulled the Wind Waker from his pocket and striking three distinct notes. The sky seemed to jump, with flashes of color and cloud. It was beautiful, but dizzying. As it settled, she realized that it had become night. Link grinned. "The Song of Passing." She blushed. What did he have in mind…?

"I need it to be night, like when you were awakened. I need the moonlight." He dropped to his knees, blushing in the pale moonlight, gazing intently into her mahogany-red eyes, following the curves of her goddess-like features. He knew what to say before it hit his mind.

"When you fell into my arms, that night… I realized that I had to tell you. And here I am, nearly two months later, and I'm following through on my goal."

"… Link? Are you alright?"

She asked, a bit startled by his words.

"Medli… I…"

"I love you." They said in unison, each pausing after words were through. They each gaped at the other, and slowly, a grin crept across Link's face. Had she just said what he thought she had?

Meanwhile, Medli just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just taken place. She sat down in place and tried to get a better grip on the situation. Had Link just told her that he… Loved, her?

Then again, hadn't she just said the same thing? It was all too much.

She got up and walked forward slowly. "Link, I…"

"It's okay…" He said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her, as she did the same. He was so happy he couldn't think straight. He supposed she felt the same, although he thought that might be a bit arrogant. "Hey, Medli, you know what happened at the temple…?" He said,

"Y-yeah… Why…?" She said, clarity slowly returning.

"Because I'd love to do it again." He positioned his head in front of hers and pressed his lips under her beak, caressing her tongue with his own. _THIS _was what he had been waiting for. And, it was truly sweet.

Meanwhile, a sparrow looked on from a tree on the other side of the mountaintop, un-naturally careful. As he spoke (yes, _spoke_) to himself, an electric-blue swirl appeared around his body. It vanished.

Medli's eyes widened in surprise, at first, and then closed, as she moaned into his mouth, passion overtaking her. Link grasped her neck and pulled her body close, as her hands reached out for whatever they could grab. She lost herself in the moment. Eventually, slowly, Link drew away. He gazed deep into her eyes, trying to understand the rush of feelings that he was experience. He could not.

Medli simply sat there, mouth still ajar. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Had they just… Kissed? She didn't mean the kind of kiss that they had shared in the temple, either. This was a _real_, once-in-a-lifetime, purely-passion kiss. The kind she had so long been waiting for. From exactly the right person. _Bliss._

"So, heh…" She managed to mumble, barely audible.

"Uh, so, I guess we should get back to my house. I'm sure my grandma'll be home by _NOW," _Link grinned. He took Medli's hand, and helped her up. He started walking down the path, but Medli stopped him.

"Hey, you know… I could _fly_ us."

Link gazed up intently at her as her arms transformed into wings in the blink of an eye. "Are you sure? I could walk down if it's too much trouble, you know, and I've got my Deku leaf…"

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have offered. Trust me, please." Link nodded and stepped forward, face bathed in star struck moonlight. "Now, pick me up." She said, crouching down. In the Earth Temple, and at Dragon Roost, it was very embarrassing to have him to this (mainly because he could see somewhat under the Attendant's dress) but now, she was completely comfortable with it. After all…

Link walked forward and picked her up, over his head. "You ready?"

"Yes."

He dashed forward, looking half-suicidal, but he knew that Medli could support them. Her strength had grown considerably since she had been awakened, and he was thankful for it. His foot grabbed the edge of the cliff, and he threw himself above the waves, losing himself in the overwhelmingly beautiful view. Medli closed her eyes and spread her wings, flapping furiously to regain control of the air currents. They drifted slowly downward, Link having no trouble hanging on, and Medli using little to no effort in holding his weight. As the wind blew against their faces, a wave of clarity washed over the scene, as if a veil had been lifted from their eyes.

Medli could finally comprehend what had just taken place, and Link felt a sudden rush of joy at the thought. A tear formed in his eye and fell down, down, down, to the waters below, an icy raindrop over an ocean. It was what he had waited for, what every day he pushed himself to do, but was too scared, to afraid of rejection. He had learned that there was nothing to fear.


	4. Insight

I'm really, really sorry for not updating this in so long. Truthfully, I forgot I'd uploaded it. -.-; Anyway, enjoy the new chapter -although it's quite short- and another one should be up by the middle of this week.

----------

Chapter 3

Nightfall

"Cepheus! Bring him to me…" Came a voice from the darkness. It echoed throughout the deep cavern, resonating from every wall.

"Y-yes, master." A scurrying of small footsteps could be heard throughout the immense space. A door creaked open, and slammed shut again.

A huge figure, invisible in the opaquely lightless room, sat on a gigantic throne, cast of solid gold and encrusted with rubies. Although the darkness pressed in, intangible but crushing, the creature could see perfectly. His cold, beady eyes narrowed as he heard a screeching sound in the darkness. However, the flash of light and the sparrow that followed eased his tension.

"M-master, I bring you word of the Hero," it cooed in a scratchy, all-around unpleasant voice, the comment bringing a wicked smile to his master's lips. It would've smiled too, had it not had a beak. It rested there on the arm of the huge throne, grooming its wings and chirping periodically.

The giant sitting in the chair slowly lifted his massive body and stood erect in front of his throne. He brought his fist to his face and spoke something in a strange tongue that would've sent chills up the spine of anyone who heard it. It had a lessened effect on his sparrow, but the bird still flapped its wings furiously at his booming voice.

"Khanjar, dou sophes necre' var, Kyotu Mandara… Joulin kasphel…" The bird replied, seeming to dread the tongue in which it spoke. As the words of power slipped from its beak, the room illuminated somewhat, revealing an enormous chamber, with a vaulted ceiling hundreds of feet overhead, and walls made of impossibly immense sandstone bricks.

A smile flickered across the giant's face, and a fire seemed to illuminate behind his eyes. The time was now. The heroes would soon be here… And so would the _sword._


	5. Orca's Present

Chapter 4  
Orca's Present

The morning sunlight shone plainly through Link's bedroom window, and while he was awake, he forced himself to stay in bed. 'to_o early,' _he thought, groaning into his pillow at the pain shooting down his back, legs, chest, and seemingly everywhere else in his body. He had never been too good with mornings, and this was no exception, especially after his reunion with Orca. _'Phff, a Page…'_

Meanwhile, outside, his sister fiddled with Medli's harp (with the Rito's close supervision, of course), plucking out quavering, 3-note melodies that Medli had taught her. The Sage was surprised at how fast she had taken to them, like she had an instinct for it.

She had been wondering why her b- why _Link _had been sleeping for so long; it was already past 10:00, and they needed to get going. Makar was still waiting in the Wind Temple…

"Hey guys. Having fun?" Came a charismatic voice from the door.

"Well, Link, you finally pried your face out of the mattress," Medli replied, grinning at him smugly. Two days had passed since they arrived on Outset, and now it was time to set sail once more.

Link squinted as the full brunt of the bright sunlight hit him face-first. It really was an exquisite day outside; the weather was pleasantly warm, and sea breeze brought the smell of the ocean wafting onto the land, veiling the scene in an ethereal calmness. However, something wasn't right… Then he remembered, the Master Sword. He missed its weight on his back; it felt strangely right to have it with him, and it was a pity to have had to leave it behind. He was left with the Hero's Sword, which was really like more of a dagger to him now anyway.

As if reading his mind, Medli suddenly commented, "Link, maybe you should see Orca before you leave. He just _might _have something for you." Medli said no further, leaving Link to guess, but his little sister giggled, as if she knew something her brother didn't.

"Uh… right. Thanks. I guess I'll go over there in a bit…" he offered, still hardly awake.

He set off slowly towards Orca's front door, wondering what his gir- what _Medli _had meant. As he rapped on the old swordsman's front door, quick footsteps sounded somewhere behind it, and it swung open to reveal his smiling face.

"Ah, I see your _girlfriend_ has finally persuaded you to come over!" he exclaimed, chuckling. Link blushed a bright red, trying to hide it. He had always had an obvious blush, and even though he kept telling himself age would hide it, he somehow knew he was wrong.

"Well, I do have something important to show you. I know you had to leave the Master Sword behind… I've always wondered about it, and until I saw you with it, I thought it merely to be legend. A pity it's lost, really. Anyway, no use regretting the past, eh? So, what I wanted to show you is… This." The Swordsman pulled a long, cloth-wrapped sheath from a case on the far corner of his home. The pommel could just be seen from underneath the wrapping. It shone a brilliant mix of gold and blue, and was transparent- or maybe that isn't the right word, as it appeared to exist and to be merely an illusion of the light at the same time.

As he unwrapped the weapon, Link's jaw dropped. It was made of some sort of dark blue crystalline substance, which reflected light, but also seemed to absorb it. It had a certain quality to it… it seemed to have great depth, as if you could stick your hand right through it. The bottom of it was wrapped in thick forged gold, as was the rim. He handed it to him, and waited for him to draw the blade from its scabbard.

"It's…" was all he could manage to say as he removed it from its sheath. The blade was a bright, almost luminescent gold color, with a deep fuller and veins of cerulean running down the deepest part of it.

"It's not the Master Sword, by any means, but its powers are somewhat… different. You see… This sword is called the Spectre's Blade, and while not having the purifying divinity of the Master Sword, it has the power to cut through the deepest darkness, and create the darkest shadows in bright sunlight. With this, comes the power to hide anyone or anything, and to reveal secrets undetectable to the naked eye. It's a long-winded explanation, I know, but I want you to be aware of what it does."

"No, no, that's… that's fine…" He replied, still amazed by the blade he held.

"Hey, Link! We need to get going!" He heard his companion shout from outside.

"Alright, I'll be right out!" he called back, sliding his blade back into its scabbard and handing it back to Orca.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the scabbard was placed back into his hands. "I had intended for you to _keep _it." Orca passed it back to the boy.

"I… I really appreciate it, Orca, but are you sure? It's likely I'll just ruin this sword too."

"I doubt that very much. And, if I hadn't wanted you to keep it, I would've told you so. Now get going."

He hugged the old man goodbye, and without another word, walked out and headed to Medli's side.


End file.
